scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18 TV Spoofs Collection
Here's the TV-spoofs of TV Shows by Uranimated18. TV-Spoofs *2 Stupid Dogs (Uranimated18 Verison) *3-2-1 Penguins! (Uranimated18 Version) *3-South (Uranimated18 Version) *6Teen (Uranimated18 Version) *The 7D (Uranimated18 Version) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (Uranimated18 Version) *AAAHH!! Real Monsters (Uranimated18 Style) *The Adventures of Dave Sevile: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Nick Wilde Neutron: Fox Genius *The Adventures of Shnookums Neutron: Cat Genius *The Adventures of Cow & Chicken: Freelance Police (a.k.a. The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Uranimated18 Version) *Adventures of the Gummi Ducks (Uranimated18 Version) *Adventure Time (Uranimated18 Version) *All Ducks Go to Heaven: The Series *All Hail Chicken *The Amazing World of Bagel (a.k.a. The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Amazing World of Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Amazing World of Marco Diaz (a.k.a. The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger: The Animated Series (a.k.a. Superman: The Animated Series) *The Angry Ducks (Uranimated18 Version) *The Angry Pets (Uranimated18 Version) *Animaniacs (Uranimated18 Style) *Atomic Amaya (Uranimated18 Version) *Atomic Puppet (Uranimated18 Version) *Amaya and Basil vs. The Forces of Evil *Amaya and Parsley vs. The Forces of Evil *Amaya and Yugi Muto vs. The Forces of Evil *Ami and Yumi (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Ami and Yumi (a.k.a. Phineas and Ferb) *Baby Blues (Uranimated18 Version) *Baby Looney Tunes (Uranimated18 Version) *Back at the Barnyard (Uranimated18 Version) *Bagel (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *Bagel and Becky (a.k.a Cow and Chicken) *Bagel and Becky (a.k.a Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Bagel and Becky (a.k.a Phineas and Ferb) *The Bagel and Becky Show (a.k.a. The Ollie and Moon Show) *The Bagel and Becky Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Becky and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Being Alvin (a.k.a. Being Ian) *Being Marty (a.k.a. Being Ian) *The Big Comfy Couch (Uranimated18 Version) *Billy's Got Tentacules *Blazing Dragons (Uranimated18 Version) *Buster Bunny (a.k.a. Yam Roll) *Buster Bunny (a.k.a. Bunnicula) *Boog and Eillot (aka Timon and Pumbaa) *BoyJimmy Two-Shoes (Uranimated18 Version) *BoyJohnny Test (Uranimated18 Version) *BoyZac (Uranimated18 Version) *Bugs Bunny and the Rabbits (1983)) *Bunnicula's Laboratory *Camp Candy (Uranimated18 Version) *Camp Lakebottom (Uranimated18 Version) *Camp Scott Leadready II (a.k.a Camp Lazlo) *The Care Bears Family (Uranimated18 Version) *The Cartoon Network Characters (a.k.a. The ZhuZhus) *Catscratch (Uranimated18 Version) *ChalkZone (Uranimated18 Version) *Chum Chum and Fanboy (a.k.a. Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Bonkers) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. P. King Duckling) *Chuck McFarlane Works (a.k.a. Mickey Mouse Works) *Chuck's Modern Life (a.k.a. Rocko's Modern Life) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Rusty Rivets) *Chuck McFarlane and Misha (a.k.a. George and Martha) *The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a The Bagle and Becky Show) *The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a. The Ollie and Moon Show) *ChuckMisha (a.k.a. CatDog) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Uranimated18 Version) *Corneil the Cowardly Dog *Cody's Choice *Counterfeit Genie Girl (Uranimated18 Version) *Counterfeit Sea Creature (Uranimated18 Version) *Counterfeit Supernoob (Uranimated18 Version) *Candace of Avalor *Cyberchase (Uranimated18 Human Style) *Darkwing Daffy Duck *Dexter: Part-Time Hero * Ding-A-Ling is a Wolf (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) * The Disney XD Characters (a.k.a. The ZhuZhus) *Dinosaur King (Uranimated18 Version) *DuckTales (Uranimated18 Version) *Duck Dodgers (Uranimated18 Version) *Dudleyladdin (TV Series) *Family Guy (Uranimated18 Version) *Fanboy (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *Fanboy, Chum Chum n' Yo (a.k.a. Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Fanboy 10 *Fanboy 10: Toon Superstar Force *Fanboy 10: Ultimate Toon Superstar *Fanboy 10: Omniverse *Fanboy 10: Unlimited Force *Fanboy and Chum Chum vs. The Forces of Evil *Fanboy and Chum Chum (a.k.a. Sanjay and Craig) *Fidget-Mania (a.k.a. Taz-Mania) *Frankie Pamplemouse and Charile B. Barkin vs. The Forces of Evil *Frankie Pamplemouse and Joey Felt vs. The Forces of Evil *Frankie Pamplemouse and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Frankie Pamplemouse and the Bulldogs *Frankie Pamplemouse with a Chance *Frankie Pamplemouse and the Girl Machines *Frank and Gadget Boy Rescue Rangers *Fievel's Modern Life *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (Uranimated18 Version) *Futurama (Uranimated18 Version) *GalaxyWinners (Uranimated18 Version) *Gargoyles (Uranimated18 Version) *George and Junior (aka Pinky and the Brain) *George, Mable and Junior (aka Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain) *GenieWinners (Uranimated18 Version) *Gene: The Animated Series (Uranimated18 Version) *Gene Beyond (Uranimated18 Version) *The Gene (Uranimated18 Version) *Gene: The Brave and the Bold (Uranimated18 Version) *Get Coop Burtonburger! (a.k.a. Get Blake!) *Get Blake! (a.k.a. Get Ed!) *Gorillaz (Uranimated18 Version) *Gravity Falls (Uranimated18 Version) *Gene: The Animated Series (a.k.a Batman: The Animated Series) *Grojband (Uranimated18 Version) *Gene Beyond (a.k.a Batman Beyond) *Hazel vs. The Forces of Evil *The Hedgehog's New School *Helosie vs. The Forces of Evil *Histeria! (Uranimated18 Version) *Hi Hi Puffy BagelBecky (Uranimated18 Version) *Hi Hi Puffy BeckyMarsha (Uranimated18 Version) *Hi Hi Puffy Marco DiazStar Butterfly (Uranimated18 Version) *Hi Hi Puffy Winston SteinburgerSir Dudley Ding Dong (Uranimated18 Version) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (Uranimated18 Version) *House of McFarlane (a.k.a. House of Mouse) *Humphrey and Blu (Tom and Jerry) *Humphrey and Blu Tales (Tom and Jerry Tales) *IYo (a.k.a ICarly) *ILeah *Ian ,Tyrone ,Sandi ,Grace (a.k.a. Pig, Goat Banana ,Cricket) *IanBob KidPants *The Itsy Bitsy Bonkers *Inspector PJ Mask (Uranimated18 Version) *Jelly Otter The Explorer *Jenny Wakeman and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Jerry is a Mouse (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (a.k.a Scaredy Squirrel) *Jimmy Two-Shoes: Part Time Hero *The Jimmy Two-Shoes and Helosie Show (a.k.a. The Bagel and Becky Show) *Jimmy Two-Shoes Beezy J. Heinous Heloise Saffi (a.k.a. Pig Goat Banana Cricket) *Joey Felt vs. The Forces of Evil *Johnny Test (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *Joy LeFrog vs. The Forces of Evil *Jungle Cubs (Uranimated18 Version) *Justice League (Uranimated18 Version) *Justice League Unlimited (Uranimated18 Version) *Justice League Action (Uranimated18 Version) *King of the Hill (Uranimated18 Style) *The Kids' WB! Characters (a.k.a. The ZhuZhus) *Leah: The Animated Series (a.k.a Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Leah's Secret Life (a.k.a Sabrina's Secret Life) *Leo (a.k.a Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Leo Stowolski (a.k.a Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Lincoln Loud's Laboratory *The Legend of Reefzan (TV Series) *The Legend of Twistzan (TV Series) *Little Charmers (Uranimated18 Version) *Little Ensteins (Uranimated18 Version) *The Little Goth Girl (TV Series) *The Lifes and Time of Misha *Twist and the Kids' WB! Character Machines *Looney Tunes (Uranimated18 Style) *Loonatics Unleashed (Uranimated18 Version) *The Looney Tunes Show (Uranimated18 Version) *Looped (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud House (Uranimated18 Version) *Making Fiends (Uranimated18 Version) *Marina and Twist vs. The Forces Of Evil *Marty (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *The Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly Show (a.k.a. The Bagel and Becky Show) *The Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Marco Diaz (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *MaXi (Uranimated18 Version) *Maya the Bee (Uranimated18 Style) *Megan Sparkles and Friends (a.k.a Garfield and Friends) *The Megan Sparkles Show ( a.k.a. The Garfield Show) *Mighty Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Mighty Max) *Mighty Ducks (Uranimated18 Style) *Mike, Lu & Og (Uranimated18 Version) *Mikecules (TV Series) *Mike and Ralph (a.k.a Ozzy and Drix) *Miraculous: Tales of Marina and Twist (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Posie and Cameron (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Vampirina and Bob (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Ollie and Moon (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Misha and Chuck (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Sabrina and Harvey (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Gark and Max (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Darcy and Mikey (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Leah and Zac (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miraculous: Tales of Luc and Theo (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Marina and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Marina (a.k.a Sunny Day) *My Life as a Fresh Beat (a.k.a My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Marina: The Animated Series (a.k.a Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Marina's Secret Life (a.k.a Sabrina's Secret Life) *Misha and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Misha vs. The Forces of Evil *Misha: The Animated Series (a.k.a Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Misha's Secret Life (a.k.a Sabrina's Secret Life) *Mixels (Uranimated18 Version) *Monster Allergy (Uranimated18 Version) *Molly and Friends (a.k.a Garfield and Friends) *The Molly Show (a.k.a The Garfield Show) *My Life as a Little Charmer (Uranimated18 Version) *My Life as a Teenage Girl (Uranimated18 Version) *My Little Character: Friendship is Magic *Mysticons (Uranimated18 Version) *Nazboo and Friends *The Nazboo Show *The New Adventures of Doanld Duck *The New Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants *Oddbods (Uranimated18 Version) *The Oddbods Show (Uranimated18 Version) *Ollie (a.k.a. Jimmy Two-Shoes) *OllieBob RobotPants *Ollie and Moon vs. The Forces of Evil *The Ollie and Moon Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Oliver and the Big Wide World *Olaf the Cowardly Snowman (Uranimated18 Style) *Out of Jimmy's Head (Uranimated18 Version) *Owen Bravo *The Oz Kids (Uranimated18 Version) *P. King Duckling (a.k.a. Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Poochini the Cowardly Dog *PetWinners (Uranimated18 Version) *Petrie (a.k.a. Marsupilami) *Penn Zero and the Disney XD Character Machines *Penn Zero (a.k.a. Arthur) *Phineas and Ferb (a.k.a Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket vs. The Forces of Evil *The Plagg and Tikki Show (a.k.a. The Ollie and Moon Show) *Plagg and Tikki vs. The Forces of Evil *The Pink Panthercules (TV Series) *PINY Institute of New York (Uranimated18 Version) *Pokémon (Uranimated18 Version) *Posie vs. The Forces of Evil *PJ Emojis *PetWinners (Uranimated18 Version) *The Powerpuff Girls (Uranimated18 Version) *Quack Pack (Uranimated18 Version) *Rabbids Invasion (Uranimated18 Version) *Raw Toonage (Uranimated18 Version) *Reboot (Uranimated18 Version) *Reboot: The Guardian Code (Uranimated18 Version) *Reefcules (TV Series) *Regal Academy (Uranimated18 Version) *Regular Show (Uranimated18 Version) *Ren Hoek (aka Duckman) *Ren Hoek (aka Krypto the Superdog) *Road Rovers (Uranimated18 Version) *Robin Hood's Modern Life (Uranimated18 Style) *Robyn and Chowder: The Series *Robot and Monster (Uranimated18 Style) *Rocko, Heffer n' Fliburt (a.k.a. Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Rodney Copperbottom the tank Robot *Rolie Polie Johnny Test *Rolie Polie Zak Saturday *Rose Cinderella And Blu :The Series *Rusty Rivets (a.k.a Johnny Test) *Scaredy is a Squirrel (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) *Samurai Pizza Cats (Uranimated18 Version) *Sandi vs. The Forces of Evil *Sandi's Modern Life *Sanjay and Craig (a.k.a. Cow and Chicken) *The Shimmer and Shine Show (a.k.a. The Bagel and Becky Show) *The Shimmer and Shine Show (a.k.a. The Olie and Moon Show) *Shimmer and Shine (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Shimmer and Shine (a.k.a. Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Simba and Balto (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Star Butterfly and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Star Butterfly (a.k.a Ranger Rob) *Suki: The Animated Series (a.k.a Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Suki's Secret Life (a.k.a Sabrina's Secret Life) *The Spacebots (Uranimated18 Version) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Uranimated18 Style) *Secret Mountian Fort Awsome (Uranimated18 Animal Style) *The Secret Saturdays (Uranimated18 Version) *Sidekick (Uranimated18 Style) *Sidekick (Nicktoons Style) *The Shnookums & Meat Show (aka The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Hiro Hamanada Is a Boy Friendly Cartoon (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) *Sitting Ducks (Uranimated18 Style) *Spike Doo, Where Are You! (Uranimated18 Style) *Super Shout (a.k.a Static Shock) *Supernoobs (Uranimated18 Version) *SupernoobWinners (Uranimated18 Version) *Suki (a.k.a. Pucca) *Stoked! (Uranimated18 Version) *Super Robot Duck Team Hyperforce Go! (a.k.a. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *SwaySway vs. The Forces of Evil *TaleSpin (Uranimated18 Style) *TailsBob FoxPants *Teacher's Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Teacher's Pet) *Teletubbies (Uranimated18 Version) *Teen Titans (Uranimated18 Version) *Teen Titans Go! (Uranimated18 Version) *Teletoon: The Last World (Uranimated18 Version) *The Teletoon Characterly OddToonies *The Teletoon Characters (a.k.a. The ZhuZhus) *Teletoon Character Crackers (a.k.a. Animal Crackers) *Teletoon Character Mechanicals (a.k.a. Animal Mechanicals) *Timmy Turner and Trixie (a.k.a Gadget Boy and Heather) *Timmy Turner's Adventures in History (a.k.a Gadget Boy's Adventures in History) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Uranimated18 Version) *Tom and Jerry (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Toon Hero Story Treats *Toon Hero Story Toons *ToonMart Over Teletoon (a.k.a. Wander Over Yonder) *Totally Spies (Uranimated18 Version) *Travis Beast of Star Command *Travis Beast and Winston Steinburger (a.k.a Tom and Jerry) *Travis Beast and Winston Steinburge Tales (a.k.a Tom and Jerry Tales) *Taran (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) *T.U.F.F. Monster Truck *T.U.F.F. ToonMart *The Aristocritters: The Animated Series (Uranimated18 Version) *Tails and Company: The Series *Ulrich Stern and Poochini the Dog (a.k.a. Winston and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Vampirina and Pals (a.k.a. Pink Panther and Pals) *Vampirina vs. the Forces of Evil *Wabbit (Uranimated18 Style) *Wayside (Uranimated18 Version) *The Weekenders (Uranimated18 Version) *What a Cartoon! (Uranimated18 Version) *What's New Spike-Doo? (Uranimated18 Style) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (a.k.a. Cow and Chicken) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (a.k.a. Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (a.k.a Phineas and Ferb) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (a.k.a. Sanjay and Craig) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong vs. The Forces of Evil *The Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Show (a.k.a. The Bagel and Becky Show) *The Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Show (a.k.a. The Ollie and Moon Show) *The Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Winx Club (Uranimated18 Version) *W.I.T.C.H. (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wubbulous World of Looney Tunes (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wuzzles (Uranimated18 Version) *XDuckxx (Uranimated18 Version) *Yin Yang Yo! (Uranimated18 Version) *Yo and Me (a.k.a. Mia and Me) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Uranimated18 Version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Uranimated18 Version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Uraimated18 Version) *Zak Saturday (a.k.a Gerald McBoing Boing) *Zak Saturday (a.k.a Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Zak Saturday: Part Time Hero *Zak Saturday (a.k.a Rusty Rivets) *Zak Saturday from Tomorrowland (a.k.a Miles from Tomorrowland) *Zak Saturday's Pet (a.k.a Ned's Newt) *Zak Saturday (Pocoyo) *Zak Saturday's Got Tenctacules *Zak Saturday and the Cartoon Network Character Machines *Zak Saturday the Cowardly Human (Uranimated18 Version) *Zak Saturday (a.k.a Robotboy) *Zeke Palmer and the YTV Charater Machines *The Zeta Project (Uranimated18 Version) *ZigKetta (a.k.a CatDog) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Uranimated18 Collection